Harry Is Who?
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to relatives in Japan as soon as he arrived on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, and now, along with his friends, he is headed to Hogwarts. NOW BEING CONTINUED! First and second chapter replaced as of 02/10/08
1. How It All Began

Harry Is Who?  
Chapter 1

How It All Began

Petunia Dursley opened the door and screamed.

"Vernon!"

"What is it, darling?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"He's my sisters' baby! Well, he is not staying here! Get me my family phone book, I'm going to try and send him to my cousins in Japan; they can take care of him."

"Yes, dear."

Within a week young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was sent to Japan, and adopted by the Uchiha clan in Konoha. His new name was Sasuke Uchiha, and went through a blood ritual, causing him to grow into the looks of an Uchiha. At the age of five, he entered the village's Ninja Academy.

When he was eleven years old, he received a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Knowing he needed to learn how to control his magic but not wanting to give up his ninja training, Sasuke and the Village Hidden in The Leaves Hokage created a long-lasting Shadow Clone to attend Hogwarts for the original, allowing Sasuke to gain the knowledge the copy learned. Before sending it off to Europe, they adapted the clones appearance to the countenance he'd of had without the blood ritual.

When Sasuke was thirteen, he joined Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Harino. They, along with their Sensei, named Kakashi, were told of his secret past, and the past they had created; the same one the Dursley family was being paid to pretend was true.

The team was pretty surprised when they discovered that a spell had been cast on Privet Drive, making the residents believe that a boy named Harry Potter had grown up at Number Four Privet Drive. There were no problems with the plan until the summer before sixth year. The shadow clone had been extinguished by a soccer ball hitting it in it's Achilles heal, and as the Third Hokage, the only one to know the entire jutsu, had died when Orochimaru attacked, Sasuke had no choice but to personally attend, and a spell was cast on him to make him look like the duplicate as much as possible.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi decided to accompany him, and that brings us to where he is today, on the train to Hogwarts, definitely _not_ looking forward to the year to come.

Sasuke sighed as he sat in a compartment with his supposed best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_I can't wait until I can ditch these two! _he thought to himself

Luckily, the train finally stopped, signaling the end of the train ride.

'Harry,' Ron, and Hermione stepped out onto the platform and towards the headless carriages. When they got there, however, there were only two free, as they were some of the last students to arrive. There were exactly three spaces left; one with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, and two with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

"You guys go on, I'll ride with Malfoy," Sasuke said as he walked to the Slytherin Trio's carriage. He climbed in, ignoring the other passengers.

When the carriage arrived, Sasuke stepped out and headed into the Great Hall, sitting next to Hermione and Ron.

Half an hour later, when the feast was well underway, the Great Hall double doors opened, revealing Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Ahh, you must be the new students," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up.

As Kakashi nodded, Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke? The Fifth Hokage says it's time to stop hiding."

"Sasuke? There is no student named..." Hermione's voice faded as Harry stood up and away from the Gryffindor table.

"Finite Incantatem!" he spoke. His black hair grew long and spiky, his eyes turned black, and his Hogwarts uniform changed into baggy khaki jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron questioned.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Harry Potter does not exist, and hasn't since I was sent to Japan by the Dursley's when I was a baby," Sasuke spoke harshly.

"Then why didn't you enter the school under that name in the first place?" demanded Hermione.

"I never _did _come here. The Harry Potter you knew was a doppleganger, or copy. I'm only here because the copy died out over the summer. I had no choice but to come myself.

"Now, Professor, I'd like to re-enter the school with my friends here, and be re-sorted."

"Very well," the old Headmaster sighed, knowing there was no way to change the Japanese boy's mind. "Now, who exactly are your friends? I was just informed we'd have guests, but I never received the names."

"Kakashi Hatake, our teacher; Sakura Harino, my best friend; and Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend? _You mean to tell us your gay! How could you never tell us! You're our best friend," sobbed Hermione.

"For one, yes, I'm gay, and I don't care what you think about that. And for two, you're not my friend, so why would I tell you? And while we're on the topic, I wasn't even here! You never knew the real Harry Potter, who never existed in the first place!" Sasuke sneered.

"By the way, you're lucky Sasuke's talking. He never talks this much, not even to Naruto, who he's been dating for three years!" Sakura continued.

"How could you say that? Do you not care about us?" cried Hermione.

"You never _were _my friend, not even to my double! I saw everything it did, and you were double-crossing him! You were spying on him for the Sniper Organization! Don't think I'm not smart enough to figure it out!"

"What's the Sniper Organization?" a student asked from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll make sure every student is told about it during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Now, I assume you would like to be sorted?" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, and I'll go under Sasuke Uchiha."

"Very well. Why don't you come up one at a time and announce your name before sitting on the stool?"

Sakura walked up the stool, and stated her name as she sat down.

**_"Hmm, interesting. You're smart, so you'd fit in Ravenclaw, but I sense something else. You're cunning, and very determined. You'd do well in... _**SLYTHERIN"

Sakura walked to the cheering table, and Naruto walked to the stool.

**_"Let's see, you're also very determined, and very willing to do what needs to be done in order to protect those you love. You'll fit right in with the _**SLYTHERIN **_house." _**

"Now, Professor Dumbledore asked me to explain what the Sniper Organiation is," the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said halfway through the end of his first lesson, "so that's what we'll do for the rest of class.

"The Sniper Organization is made up of assassins. They will go after anyone they're hired to, but their specialty is high profilers. They will also act on their own and kill anyone they're annoyed with. It's rumored that their next personal target is Harry Potter."

A hand instantly shot up. "Yes, Miss Brown?" Professor Alton asked.

"If the Sniper Organization's made up of assassins, why are Granger and Weasley still here?" Lavender asked, glancing at her two year-mates nervously.

"For one, the Organization legally doesn't exist, so they can't be expelled for being a member. You see, not all members are assassins. Many are spies. Another reason is that there are rumors that the Headmaster wants the organization to succeed in killing Harry Potter."

All eyes instantly shot to Sasuke, who smirked.

"Like I'm scared. I'm an assassin too, remember?" he rolled his eyes.

The class looked sheepish as the bell rang to dismiss class.

"So, Sasuke, what are you going to do about this?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have three different armies against you; Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Snipers. How are you going to beat them all?"

"How do you know he's going to, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Easy. If he doesn't, he'll never get peace."

"Good point. Sasuke, what are you going to do?"

Sasuke smirked, and outlined his plan in Japanese.

Ok, this story is back by popular demand! Warning, don't read the next few chapters until the chapter names change from what they are; they're just repeats of parts of this. I'm replacing the content instead of deleting the chapters, as I don't want to accidentally delete all the amazing reviews I've received for this story. Please be patient, although to all those who have been waiting for me to finish this story as I promised, I'm almost done with the next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Sniper Organization

Harry is Who  
Chapter 2  
Sniper Organization

"Now, Professor Dumbledore asked me to explain what the Sniper Organiation is," the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said halfway through the end of his first lesson, "so that's what we'll do for the rest of class.

"The Sniper Organization is made up of assassins. They will go after anyone they're hired to, but their specialty is high profilers. They will also act on their own and kill anyone they're annoyed with. It's rumored that their next personal target is Harry Potter."

A hand instantly shot up. "Yes, Miss Brown?" the professor asked.

"If the Sniper Organization's made up of assassins, why are Granger and Weasley still here?" Lavender asked, glancing at her two year-mates nervously.

"For one, the Organization legally doesn't exist, so they can't be expelled for being a member. You see, not all members are assassins. Many are spies. Another reason is that there are rumors that the Headmaster wants the organization to succeed in killing Harry Potter."

All eyes instantly shot to Sasuke, who smirked.

"Like I'm scared. I'm an assassin too, remember?" he rolled his eyes.

The class looked sheepish as the bell rang to dismiss class.

"So, Sasuke, what are you going to do about this?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have three different armies against you; Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Snipers. How are you going to beat them all?"

"How do you know he's going to, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Easy. If he doesn't, he'll never get peace."

"Good point. Sasuke, what are you going to do?"

Sasuke smirked, and outlined his plan in Japanese. "Easy. Dumbledore can't stand Voldemort, and so he is going to concentrate on going after him, leaving the Sniper Organization to go after me before he goes after them. Voldemort is going to go after the Sniper Organization first, because he wants to be the one to kill me. He'll then go after Dumbledore, and then me. The Sniper Organization is going to go after Dumbledore, because they are sick of him trying to manipulate them into killing who he wants them to kill. So, I'm going to let them duke it out over the year until most of the armies are gone, and then kill the leaders myself."

"Great idea, Sasuke," Naruto smirked, grabbing his hand. "Just, make sure you don't get caught up in it before hand, I don't want to see you hurt!" Sasuke sat down on a nearby window ledge, pulling Naruto into his lap and holding him to his chest firmly.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to me. I can't bear to let anything happen to you, and I know that if something happened to me, it would hurt you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'd better not."

"Oh, look it's the fags! Go be lovey-dovey somewhere else, we don't want to see it!" a voice sneered. Sasuke and Naruto turned away from the window to see a tall blonde boy framed by two burly teens.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, go away."

"No, why should I? I don't care who you say you are, a couple of fags could never beat me in a fight," the Prince of Slytherin maligned the two ninjas. Naruto leapt off of Sasuke's lap and flung himself at Draco, pushing the blonde against the wall with a hand around his neck.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Naruto warned, "so I suggest you watch what you say around me. You'll find I don't react well to people who don't know when to keep their opinions to themselves, especially when they are used as insults to one's face."

Sasuke got off the ledge and walked across the hall, gently pulling Naruto away from Draco. "Naruto, don't worry about him, he's a loser and not worth the hassle. Let's go train."

"Alright," Naruto sighed, stretching his hand. He followed Sasuke out of the hall, Sakura staying behind. As soon as her two teammates were out of sight and hearing distance, she whirled around to face the Slytherins'.

"Sasuke may be able to keep Naruto in control, but the same can't be said for me. You see, while they may be better ninjas than I am, I'm fifty times stronger," the pink-haired girl hissed. She punched the wall next to Draco, which crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces of brick. Draco's eyes grew wide, and ran like the devil in the opposite direction of Sasuke and Naruto, wanting to get as far away from the girl with insane strength as possible.

Sakura blew the dust off her fist, whispering, "Well, that was easy," as she walked away, leaving the hall cluttered with brick shrapnel. She excited the school and walked over to the lake, where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the water meditating. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No, that's fine," Naruto responded without opening his eyes. "Shall we do the number excersice?"

"Hai," Sasuke and Sakura both replied.

Naruto smiled. "One," he began. After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke picked it up.

"Two," he said in an uncharacteristic soft voice.

"Three," Naruto continued.

"Four."

"Five."

The exercise continued until the group got to one hundred, and they three opened their eyes. They stood and turned around to walk off the lake only to be stopped by the entire school standing on the lawn in shock.

"Would you mind telling us how you were able to do that?" the Defense teacher, Professor Adrian Meserve, asked, curiosity ringing in his voice.

Kakashi smiled, jumping down from a tree right next to the young professor.

"Walking on water? Oh, that's easy! People from our village learn how to do that when they're about the age of a first or second year, if not younger! It's to teach them how to control charka, which is similar to your magic!" he lectured, not looking up from his book titled Icha Icha Paradise. "The exercise is one where the group has to count to one hundred with out two people saying the same number or two people talking at the same time. It takes a lot of concentration, so it works as a teamwork exercise."

"I see," Professor Meserve mumbleld, watching as the three ninjas walked off the lake and walked right through the crowd of students to re-enter the castle.


	3. don't read 2

Harry is Who  
Chapter 2  
Feast

Then, it was Sasuke's turn to be sorted.

"**_Well, it's about time I get to talk to you personally! Will you listen to me now? Yes, I can see your true self much clearer than before, and I still hold to my previous thoughts._** SLYTHERIN!"

Sasuke smirked and walked to his new table, where he was pounced on by Naruto.

"Yes! We don't have to be separated now!" the blonde cheered.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured in his boyfriend's ear lovingly.

"Baka," he whispered back.

The two then sat down across from the table from Sakura, who was sitting next to the blonde-haired and grey-eyed, smirking Draco Malfoy.

"So, Potter, willing to be friends now?" he asked.

"For one, it's Sasuke, and two, do you know how hard it is to gain my trust?" Sasuke responded nonchalantly.

Draco scowled, but his response was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, we will be having a self-defense teacher, who will be called Kakashi-sensei, as he is called in his own culture. And now, let the feast begin!"

Throughout the meal, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto conversed in Japanese, making the nearby Slytherins try and cast a language charm on them.

Sasuke quickly put up a wandless barrier, stating "I wouldn't do that if I were you," before he continued his conversation with his boyfriend and best friend.

The feast soon ended, and the three followed their house-mates to the house common room after being told by Kakashi that training would commence as usual on the Quidditch field.

They were led through the dungeons and to a blank wall. "Snake blood," a student said. The wall slid open, revealing a room decorated in black, green, and silver. There, a tall man with long, black hair stood.

"I need to talk with the new sixth years," he said.

Cell Seven walked over, and asked, "Yes? What did you need us for?"

"I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master of this school as well as the head of Slytherin. Mr.'s Uzumaki and Uchiha, you have been given your own dorm, as there is no room in the normal ones. Miss Harino, you will be rooming with the sixth year girls. They are Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and Nancy Moon. Good night, and I expect you to do your best to make your house proud."

Sakura was then approached by a polite blonde girl with green eyes.

"I'm Nancy Moon, and I was told to lead Sakura to the dorms."

"Good night, guys," Sakura said as she followed Nancy down the pathway on the left.

"Night!"

Sasuke and Naruto, thinking logically, then went down the right pathway, soon finding a door with their names on it as well as a small painting of a ninja.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki? Well, then, you will need to set a password."

"Konohagure," they said in unison.

"Very well." The door then opened, and Sasuke and Naruto walked in to see black walls, wood floors, two ebony desks, and two ebony beds with matching end tables on the sides.

Sasuke flicked his wand, and two of the four end tables vanished, allowing the two beds with emerald green and black bedding to become one. They climbed in, Sasuke holding Naruto from behind as they fell asleep.


	4. don't read 3

Harry is Who?  
Chapter 3  
Sniper Organization

"Now, Professor Dumbledore asked me to explain what the Sniper Organiation is," the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said halfway through the end of his first lesson, "so that's what we'll do for the rest of class.

"The Sniper Organization is made up of assassins. They will go after anyone they're hired to, but their specialty is high profilers. They will also act on their own and kill anyone they're annoyed with. It's rumored that their next personal target is Harry Potter."

A hand instantly shot up. "Yes, Miss Brown?" Professor Alton asked.

"If the Sniper Organization's made up of assassins, why are Granger and Weasley still here?" Lavender asked, glancing at her two year-mates nervously.

"For one, the Organization legally doesn't exist, so they can't be expelled for being a member. You see, not all members are assassins. Many are spies. Another reason is that there are rumors that the Headmaster wants the organization to succeed in killing Harry Potter."

All eyes instantly shot to Sasuke, who smirked.

"Like I'm scared. I'm an assassin too, remember?" he rolled his eyes.

The class looked sheepish as the bell rang to dismiss class.

"So, Sasuke, what are you going to do about this?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have three different armies against you; Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the snipers. How are you going to beat them all?"

"How do you know he's going to, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Easy. If he doesn't, he'll never get peace."

"Good point. Sasuke, what are you going to do?"

Sasuke smirked, and outlined his plan in Japanese.

"Wow, that's amazing, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped.

"I thought so, too," he smirked.

"When are you going to do it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"How about… two days from now?"

The three smirked evilly, and instantly began to put Sasuke's plan into action.

"Headmaster! Voldemort and the Sniper Organization are on the grounds!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she ran into the Great Hall during dinner two days later.

"Students, to your common rooms!" the Headmaster ordered as he and the other teachers left to fight, summoning the Order of the Phoenix at the same time.

Outside, the three armies started to fight each other; the snipers and Voldemort over who got to kill Harry Potter, and the Order over the safety of Hogwarts, although they, too, secretly wished to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. In the end, the armies killed each other, and all that was left was the three leaders.

Sasuke walked out of the castle, smirked, and threw three kunai. They hit the three leaders in the heart, killing them instantly. Sakura and Naruto appeared at his side, and the three left for Japan, never to see the magical world again.

Well, that's the end. Short story, I know, but I made it up so I could write something funny. Well, that's what I decided to do, anyways. Like most of my stories, I begin with a basic idea and the plot forms on the way. But it didn't for this story, so I decided to end it like this. Hope you like!


	5. author note

Hey everyone, just posted this to let everyone know that I've continuted this story. The first chapter is now everything that was previously written, and the second is a new chapter. Ignore the third and fourth until they are no longer call'ed "don't read". I don't want to delete them because I'm scared that if I do I'd delete the reviews for those chapters, and I really don't want to.


End file.
